American Ghouls
by sarakotseisruler
Summary: Satsuki Hiroshi is a ghoul placed in America what will happen when she's arrested and flown out to Japan to fight a specific ghoul? What will happen there to her? And what will happen when emotions fill her heart for her partner? Warning: Gorey fight scenes and lots of blood read at your own expense foul language as well BEWARE OF PSYCHOTIC SCENARIOS!
1. Introduction

**Hey guys here with another story idea and its Tokyo Ghoul! Yay! I love Tokyo Ghoul. By the way my three most favorite anime, InuYasha, Attack on Titan, Tokyo Ghoul. Anyway, onto the Introduction!**

The sound of bones breaking and flesh being eaten raw rang through the silent, empty room. She sat back onto her heels and sighed, "Ghoul flesh is so tough, not like humans are any better. America has such an unhealthy diet." She ripped flesh off of an arm and she thought to herself, "I like killing them though."

Footsteps rang through the hallway and a man wearing a black suit walked out and gazed at the girl, she only stared back with black eyes and red pupils. "Someone has had quite a filling night," he said. In a second she was charging at him with amazing speed, "LET ME DEVOUR YOU AND EVERYTHING YOU STAND FOR," she screamed. He panicked and ran away, several men wearing Kevlar and black masks tackled her and pinned the girl down. After breaking away twice she was arrested and pinned.

She sat down in the chair and didn't move. With hands cuffed she leaned back and waited for her interrogator. He finally walked in and sat across from her, "I am Agent Smith," he said

"A busy day isn't it," she asked

"Yes it is. So many ghouls here in America"

"Well, why are you here wasting time on me, when others are out there?"

"You're the worst out of all of them. We asked around even your nickname cause's ghouls to run in fear."

"Good. Then I'm well known. My question is, why didn't you just kill me?"

"We have something big to ask, will you go to Tokyo. We have received a request for an agent to go to Japan and rid of a ghoul causing problems."

"And your favor to ask is what? You want me to go to Japan and kill this one ghoul?"

"Exactly."

"Does it matter how I kill him?"

"No."

"Will I be allowed to eat while there?"

"Yes you will, but someone will be monitoring you."

"Well I guess I have no other choice. Die or kill another ghoul and live. I think I'll just kill this other ghoul." She smiled wildly and glared at Agent Smith.

" _This girl is insane. What can I expect though, she is a ghoul,"_ Agent Smith thought.

The ghoul walked onto the jet and sat like any normal human, _"Subject Dragon or Satsuki Hiroshi. Known throughout the United States for eating both ghouls and humans. They say she has killed over two hundred ghouls and double that for humans. Her nickname is Dragon for her kagunes. It is said that she has three major and twenty minor. Kagune is a representation of a ghoul's power. She could easily take out Eyepatch, but in return I believe several others will die," he thought._

"Agent Smith are you joining me," she asked. Satsuki looked so innocent. Only fifteen she had a fit physique, black hair, and bright green eyes. "Um yes, they have assigned me to monitor you."

"Good! We can get to know each other better!" She ran back inside and sat down. Smith sat down across from her, "Satsuki, I have one question."

"Ask away agent."

"Where are your parents? Surely they would've tried to stop you by now."

"My parents? Oh yes, they did try to stop me in the beginning and I killed them. The smell of their blood was so intoxicating I had to try them. So sweet and savory I still long to taste that again. My plan in life is to dominate the ghouls and humans of this world and become the ruler they all fear. I want fear to wash over every one so that even the mention of my name causes people to run in terror,"

"Strange indeed. Remember, I will be limiting your intake because I don't need you to become a target."

"Alright."

They landed and every scent from everyone in the city rushed to her nose, "Everyone here eats a pretty balanced diet causing their blood to be ripe and sweet. I can't wait to taste everyone's flesh!"

 **Okay guys end of the intro chapter! This is a really bloody story btw, because I do have a very violent side. Just to warn you this is Rated M for blood content. Read at your own expense.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi guys here with Chapter 1 of American Ghouls, so I think it's an okay story so far like I said there is blood content you have been warned I am not responsible for anything that happens in the process. Please review tell me what you think I would like to know. Anyway onto the story!**

Satsuki and Mark went to their rented apartment and unpacked. Afterwards the pair walked to a large building, "There is a CCG meeting here," Mark said. He opened the front door and allowed Satsuki to pass, she smiled and skipped like a young girl. They took the elevator to the top floor and he looked at her in the meantime trying to comprehend her actions. She just smiled and allowed him to eye her. Finally they reached the doors of the meeting room he stopped in front of her and turned, "Listen, stay here until I call you in. Oh by the way please try to keep control," Mark ordered

"Why," she asked

"They can tell the difference between ghouls and humans. Ghouls here are much more insane than you would think. In Japan they basically rule the city. They will try to kill you and _you_ need to prove to them that you can keep control."

"Okay! I will." She smiled.

Mark walked into the room filled with men and women each with a quinque of their own. Mark shook at his knees, sure these guys were pros and so was he but they had it much worse. Standing at the podium he cleared his throat and spoke, "Good afternoon, um, America…America has come to aid Japan in its recent outbreak of ghouls. May I present out assassin." Mark pointed towards the door and Satsuki opened it. All of the men and women rose and unleashed their quinque. Every one of them was different none were the same, "Wow! Your weapons are different from what I'm used to. All of the different kinds and all of the pretty colors. Let me guess stolen from live or dead ghouls? It's their kagune huh? Amazing!"

"How do you expect a ghoul to help eliminate other ghouls Smith!?"

"Oh well I'm different. My kagunes allow me to break all of yours."

"Kagunes," a tall man asked

"Yes Amon, ladies and gentlemen may I introduce Satsuki Hiroshi, a rare ghoul type. Pure ghoul blood pumps through her veins giving her two main kagune and twenty lesser kagune. Although they still amaze me."

Satsuki smiled and the kagune erupted. Wings sprouted from her back and a tail swooshed back and forth across the floor. Claws lined Satsuki's fingers and toes.

The men were in shock, "Twenty-two kagune?"

"Now I see why they call you Dragon. She has agreed to help remove Eyepatch who you've had problems with recently as well as the Aogiri branch."

"While your plan is smart and this young girl could possibly be a match for Eyepatch in our last advancement we learned that Eyepatch is in fact a jukaku and he is insane. Now ranked SS class," a tall man said. His shoulders were broad as he stood up. Satsuki smiled, "Who might you be investigator?"

"I am Senior Investigator Amon."

"Investigator Amon, I am a jukaku as well and a speed ghoul. I cannot be beaten. I am not scared by this Eyepatch. In fact I'll give him nightmares instead."

"What will you eat while here?"

"I am a cannibal. I don't like human much."

"But she is a binge eater," Mark added and she growled. The room filled with a heavy feeling of fear, "A cannibal you say?"

"Yes sir, ghouls are quite tasty with yummy kagune." The men and women asked their questions and Satsuki answered although inside hunger itched and poked at her mind. At one point she was tapping her finger so loudly the room went silent.

Once the meeting was finished, Smith walked out with her, "Man I'm starving! Can we get something to eat," he asked

"I thought you were controlling me? Whatever yeah, I have a lead on Eyepatch already. Let's go to a café called Anteiku," she answered, "The food there is said to be good."

"You can't eat human food though," Mark answered

"I know, everything just tastes like ash. But, I can have coffee." Mark and Satsuki walked into the café and sat down. A girl with purple hair covering one eye walked up to them, "My name is Touka, what can I get you," she asked.

"I'll have a club sandwich with water," Mark said

"Just coffee for me I already ate." The girl, Touka, glared at Satsuki, "She's a ghoul, this whole place is felled with them," Satsuki whispered. Mark's expression dropped and with wide eyes he asked, "How can you tell."

"I can smell it, there's human flesh upstairs and if you saw their faces when I asked only for coffee?"

"No why?"

"Ghouls can only drink coffee it's the only thing ghouls stomachs can take." Touka arrived with their order, "Excuse me Touka, may I speak with the manager?"

"Right in that office." She pointed and the blonde ghoul stood up and left. Opening the door and closing it an old man looked up from his paperwork and smiled, "You're the manager are you not?"

"Yes, how can I help you?"

"Do you know of the ghoul named Eyepatch?"

"Why do you look for him suitcase?" Satsuki's kagune opened and she smiled, "I assure you sir. I am no suitcase." His eyes spread wide in shock of her kagune. "How do you have so many?"

"Classified, any information on the boy?"

"His name was Kaneki Ken, he was here at one point but we lost him to Aogiri just recently. I would recommend a word of caution because he is a one-eyed ghoul."

"Ah so they are supposedly stronger than regular ghouls?"

"Here yes, but where you come from I don't think so."

"Thank you for your help and I am sorry to disturb you." Her kagune fell and disappeared. Satsuki left the office and sat down with a smug grin, with that she finished her coffee. The two Americans left the café and walked home, "What did you find out," Mark asked

"So, I know his name and where he is and why he is so strong."

"Well? Spill the beans."

"Kaneki Ken, he's with Aogiri and he is a one-eyed ghoul which would explain the eyepatch."

"Just like they call you Dragon."

"But that's different."

Satsuki's stomach growled, "That's right huh. You haven't eaten in two days. Nightfall you can go out. For now do whatever you can."

"I'll be fine. Stop acting like my mother I already killed her once." Satsuki stormed into her room and slammed the door flopping onto the bed she thought, " _Why is he being soo nice? Doesn't he know of the crimes I've committed? He doesn't seem afraid but he should be."_ And with that she fell asleep.

 **Okay so Chapter 1 is done yay! I can't wait to hear what you have to say. So pplz pretty pretty please Rate, review, and favorite, don't forget to follow! See y'all later I can't wait to see your guys' reactions.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi guys so Sarakotsei here with Chapter 2 and I am so happy that people are reading it means a lot to me. So anyway onto the story,**

Night fell in Tokyo, and the city lit up. There was lots of noise, cars running, sirens wailing, people walking, parties.

" _Hm…reminds me of New York,"_ she thought. Satsuki walked into an alley where a ghoul was eating, "You have bad taste. That person's blood and flesh are foul and rotted. Though, you look quite delightful," she said. Satsuki was wearing a mask that represented a dragon, "I would suggest that you run. I'll just catch you either way. You can fight and entertain me a little bit."

She disappeared and reappeared behind the ghoul, driving her hand through his chest he screamed. Satsuki covered his mouth with her tail, "Why don't you fight a little? Show me just how strong you are!" He jumped away and an arm kagune appeared, "Oh what a pretty little kagune! So cute! Can I taste it?"

"What!?" The ghoul's eyes grew in shock as he realized that she was going to eat him. Satsuki's kagune erupted both wings and tail but not he mask. First her tail grabbed his neck and then her wings shot through his heart, turning her body around, she grabbed his head and ripped it off. She began to eat the now dead ghoul. Mark spoke into and earpiece she carried, "Okay, one and you're done."

"Mark, why won't you let me eat in peace," she then bit a piece off of an arm.

"Would you like to try a piece I'll save it for you?"

"Uh no thanks." His laugh was very nervous. A figure appeared in from of Satsuki, "Hold on I've got trouble," she said. The girl looked at him and the boy turned around. He had purple hair like Touka's and the same kind of eyes, "You must be related to Touka," she said

"How can you tell," he asked. Satsuki pulled her hair. Someone landed behind her and blocked the way out. "Satsuki! Satsuki what's happening? Answer me dammit," Mark yelled

"Hey Eyepatch get rid of her, "the boy said.

Satsuki turned and saw him. White hair, black nails, and a mask covering all of his face except for his ghoul eye, "A one-eyed ghoul huh? And that's why they call you Eyepatch."

"Your senses are sharp," he answered. His six tails erupted and attacked Satsuki. Her wings reacted first and blocked the strikes, she began to snap. "Remember who I am. Remember how I killed you. Fear the Dragon and its power!" She snapped her tail flashed and blinded Eyepatch. She charged and grabbed his mask she held him by the face and ripped it off, her claws sank into his face and made a large bleeding gash.

"Kaneki, don't hide you identity. Show me your true strength, I know Rize gave you power and so did Jason. Show me your strength. Entertain me, I've been waiting so long for a good fight."

The white haired boy cringed, _"Why isn't it healing? I just ate too! Damn it! Damn it all,"_ he thought. Touka's relative threw crystallized kagune at the girl and at an amazing speed he charged her. She blacked every attack, "I don't want you," she screamed. Her tail struck down on the boy and drove through his heart. She smelled his blood and smiled, "The blood type I've been looking for!" Kaneki rose and his tail struck her shoulder. Her mask fell and she was exposed, "You're American? I couldn't tell," he said.

"Satsuki Hiroshi, I am here to eliminate you."

"SATSUKI! Get out of there! You don't have the strength! Leave," Mark yelled in her ear. "Smith don't worry one will be coughing up blood for weeks to come. The other was Eyepatch," she answered. Kaneki's other tail plunged into her other shoulder. After biting both, she smiled, "Should I pin you down and make you watch as I eat your friend or should I kill you and make your friend watch? Decisions, decisions."

"Hold it right there," a few suitcases yelled, Kaneki fled with his friend and Satsuki stood there. "Mark, I have four suitcases here. Ready to kill me, what do I do?"

"Satsuki do not kill them." They opened the cases and four different quinques erupted, "So blunt, do entertain me, but I will not fall to you." They charged and her wings slammed two against the wall and pinned them there, her tail struck the other two. During this she hid her face. Bending down, she picked up both hers and Kaneki's tucking his into her pocket she receded her kagune and began to walk away. One of the men stood up and with heavy breath asked, "What are you?"

Satsuki stopped, "I'm something both humans and ghouls should fear. I am a dragon fierce and loving." Satsuki jumped off. Mark had heard what she said and he thought _, "Loving? Who could she love? Can ghouls like her love?"_ Who would know? She was harder to crack than a walnut. The blonde walked into the apartment and washed the blood from her face. "Well, I'm glad you came home safely," Mark said with a smile. In answer Satsuki slammed the bathroom door. She turned on the shower and got in _, "Why can't I live like them why do I have to be a monster? I just want respect and love! Why can't I have that? If I have to become feared to be respected so be it!"_ Satsuki sat in the water curled in a ball, arms around her legs and head on her knees she cried, tears landing in the water.

She finished her bath and looked for her pajamas and realized she had forgotten the in the room. Satsuki grew red, she would have to walk from the bathroom, past Smith's room, and then get to her room, and her power was depleted so she couldn't just zip past. She sighed and tightened the towel. Satsuki opened to door and began to creep by making it past Smith's room he stopped her, "Satsuki!" He then realized that she was only in her towel. She grew red with embarrassment and his nose began to bleed. She ran into the room as fast as she could and like a turtle in its shell she hid. Getting dressed she was very shaky, _"He saw, he saw me only in a towel! Why must I have a stupid guy as a partner,"_ she thought. _"I saw her, Satsuki I'm sorry I didn't mean to! I thought you were dressed,"_ Mark thought.

Satsuki crawled out of the room completely composed, "Mark, you wanted to tell me something," she asked, "Oh right. I wanted to congratulate you, you were well composed. I'm proud."

"It was nothing," she answered calmly inside she was doing leaps and bounds. "Mark, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"How old are you? You're so young compared to the other investigators."

"Oh I'm only sixteen."

"A year older than me!"

"Yeah."

"Okay, okay but why did you join the Agency?"

"Well a ghoul kind of killed my family. He was a binge eater, he ate everyone except for me because someone came and saved me."

"Is that why you took my case? You the more I think about it, did you live in Ruidoso?"

"Yes, why?"

"Up in a little cabin?"

"Yes!"

"I have only killed one other binge eater. He was in Ruidoso. I remember saving a boy from him."

"You were it?! I remember seeing two kagunes completely different from his. But there was a mask."

"That's what a Jukaku is. A masked ghoul, when I was little I used the mask over my face."

"You saved me from him?! It was you!?"

"I guess so. But I didn't do it to save you." They laughed together, _"Have I fallen in love with a ghoul? She did save me when I was little,"_ Mark thought.

"You know Mark, after that and this I am very happy to have you instead of some old geezer."

"Kaneki tried to heal but the injuries wouldn't do it, "DAMN IT! How? HOW?! She did something, and you Ayato?"

"Nothing, damn and I just ate," the purple haired boy answered.

"Well she is American. Maube they have some sort of secret to make ghouls stop healing."

"I doubt it. She's just strong. Did you see how many kagune she had? That's not normal."

"True. Let's see two, four; six, seven; eleven, twelve, eighteen, nineteen. Twenty-two kagune no way is that normal."

"She took your mask and tasted my blood too."

"Her senses are sharp. She'll find us, no doubt."

"I hope not."

The boys rested as the wounds stopped bleeding. "I'll kill her for this," Kaneki thought.

 **Okay so a really long chapter but people seem to like long chapters. I hope you enjoy plz Rate, Review, Favorite, and Follow.**

 **-Sarakotsei**


	4. Chapter 3

**Okay guys so Chapter 3 is here and I am very pleased at the views I am receiving. But, I would like to know what you guys think, please please just make a quick review making requests or something or what I could fix so anyway onto the story.**

The next morning Mark woke up and in the living room Satsuki had an xbox controller in her hands and was playing Call of Duty,

"Satsuki! Have you been playing videogames all night," he screamed

"Not all night just a few hours. Headshot," she cheered.

"Pause the game." She clicked the center button, "How long have you been playing?"

"Let's see nine its eight: forty- five, eleven hours and forty-five minutes."

"All night basically."

"Yeah, I guess. But, I couldn't sleep. Besides I'm fighting this Japanese kid that does nothing but play all day." She went back to the game and bit her lip in concentration.

"Whatever, coffee?"

"Yes, strong and with a lot of sugar."

"I swear ghouls are the strangest anomaly known to man. What ghoul plays videogames all night?"

"This ghoul right here!"

"I wasn't talking to you!"

"Ah, but you did ask a question and I answered. Eat it you little bastard! I WIN!"

"Language!"

"Again stop being my mother I already killed her once."

"If you continue screaming I'll take the game system."

"If you touch the xbox this controller is going up your ass. Trust me it'll end up in your throat."

"Okay, okay. Here's your coffee. Let me try, give me the controller."

"Thanks for the coffee, and you know how to play?"

"What sixteen year old dude doesn't know how to play Call of Duty?"

"You."

"Can it." Mark began to play and he dominated, fingers placed in the proper place, each round he placed first until his hand cramped.

"Oh shit! That hurts!"

"Perks of being a ghoul. Oh well. Hey, look they have Netflix!"

"Let's watch something."

"Okay what?"

"Umm, oh how about that one!"

"Anime, seriously?"

"Why not? Besides this one is good just try to watch it."

"It's boring, anime is stupid."

"Just try it. Besides you understand Japanese right?"

"Yes."

"Well this is called Shingeki no Kyojin."

"Attack on Titan? Fine. I'll deal with it."

She clicked it and they spent the day in pajamas watching the anime. After each episode Satsuki asked questions and Mark answered _, "She looks human when she smiles,"_ Mark thought _, "Where did that come from?"_

Satsuki burst out laughing when Levi opened the shudders after cleaning, "Why is he wearing that!?"

"Levi has cleaning issues mainly because of his allergies and he wears the bandanas to keep dust off of his hair and in his nose."

"Oh, okay. So Eren can transform into a huge titan?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"His father gave him a syrum a shot that altered his DNA."

"Oh okay. Let's keep going." The day was theirs and they spent it inside watching anime.

Mark felt closer to Satsuki because they had shared the day together. Laughed, smiled, cried, and cheered together. He began to care for the ghoul he was supposed to fear.

 **Okay guys so a filler chapter but it does lead to something no matter what you guys could probably guess what happens to these two. So yeah please please pretty please review guys. I haven't gotten anything and I'm starting to think it isn't good enough. Tell me what I could do and what I could fix. Please review, rate, follow, and favorite.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Okay guys here with Chapter 4 and I can't wait to hear what you have to say! SO anyway onto the story!  
**

After a lazy day of watching anime and enjoying the time of peace, Satsuki needed to feed. "Do I really have to have ghoul tonight," she complained.

"Tonight only," Mark said through the earphone, "Watch for Eyepatch he'll want to kill you this time."

"No, actually he'll be trying to heal for weeks. His wounds won't heal."

"Why not?"

"My claws carry a certain poison and they're searing hot. They both prevent healing."

"Okay? Well I guess this will be a peaceful night."

"Right, I need an easy kill tonight." She grabbed a man from the alley and snapped his neck. She ate and sighed, "That, was…good. I…need…more, more…flesh…blood. A feast for a queen!"

"Satsuki! Hold it together!" She growled and her jukaku arose covering her face. She became something different doubled voices and serious. Slowly she began to fight it and it went away. She turned to hear running footsteps coming towards her and then stop suddenly. Satsuki rose from her position and saw the young boy standing there. Something came up behind him another ghoul. It stopped when Satsuki glared at the ghoul, "I-I'm sorry. Gomenesai," he said Satsuki looked at him again and saw the Japanese ghoul crawling toward the child his kagune opened and before he could strike there was a sudden moment and the boy stood in shock. The blood red tail sat sustained by his head and she pulled it back. With wings open the boy looked at her in shock.

Something about the child stood out, he had a single ghoul eye, blonde hair that hid his eyes he began to cry. But something else rose, ghoul hunger. Satsuki walked up to him and the boy looked at her, "What has happened to me," he sobbed after that the boy passed out. Satsuki picked the young boy up and headed home.

Walking through the door she called out, "MARK! GET THE COFFEE MACHINE RUNNING!" He walked out and groaned, "Why are we yelling," he asked. Then the agent saw the young boy on her shoulder. Slowly he regained consciousness and Satsuki sat him on the couch. Once up the boy looked at Satsuki, "Miss, you smell funny."

"That's just how I smell. You might also be smelling my kagunes."

"Oh okay," the boy answered. Mark walked in with coffee and the boy sprung up from the couch feet away from Mark he was thrown back to a wall. When he looked Satsuki was standing in front of Mark with her wings open, "Not to touch."

"I-I'm sorry miss. I don't know what came over me."

"You're a ghoul now. You have to learn to control your hunger."

"But Satsuki, you don't," Mark said Satsuki gave a threatening glare, "I was taught by my parents and that is the only way I know how to eat. Besides I can binge on other ghouls all I want."

"y-You eat other ghouls?"

"Yes but I'm not going to eat you. You are half ghoul- half human which means that you had an organ transplant or blood transfusion."

"I'm starving. My throat is burning." Mark handed the boy a coffee cup and Satsuki took one as well, "I-I can't, nothing tastes like it used to."

"You taste buds changed but trust me we can have coffee."

The boy took a sip and grew surprised. The blonde girl smiled, "You're American aren't you," she asked the boy looked at her and asked, "Are you?" She had forgotten to take her mask off, pulling it off the boy smiled, "Your eyes, they're so pretty."

"Why are you in Tokyo kid," she asked

"My parents and I came over on a business trip. Then we got into a car accident. I was released from the hospital and this happened."

"Okay. Well what's your name?"

"Daniel."

"Okay Daniel, I want you to relax. Take a deep breath. Breathe in everything, everything you smell, everything you hear." He took a deep breath and calmed, "Okay good. Here." Satsuki stuck her arm out in front of Daniel, "Satsuki isn't that wrong!?"

"Yes but, he needs it. Unless you want me to let him run free?" The boy violently bit into her and ripped the flesh off. Satsuki winced and held her arm up. She watched as the wound healed, "Jesus kid, don't be so rough especially when the person is being generous."

"Sorry I don't know what came over me. I should go home."

"No! No, you shouldn't. You could lose control and kill your parents."

"But-"

"Listen to me, pretend like you ran away from home and when you get control over yourself you can go home."

"Okay, I guess so."

"Go sleep in my room. I don't need sleep." Daniel stood up and went into Satsuki's room, "You can sleep in my room if you want," Mark offered

"For now, I think I want to watch a little more anime." Mark smiled and the two sat on the couch turned on the xbox and watch InuYasha. After the thirteenth episode Mark looked for Satsuki and noticed her with her head on his lap, asleep, _"She's like a human in many ways. But she's so dangerous too,"_ Mark thought. He pulled a blanket from the couch and draped it over the girl. She grabbed the blanket and snuggled further into his lap. Mark smiled and pulled up a movie. He watched it in peace, the ghoul at his lap still slept. He wished that he could stay there forever.

 **Okay guys an awesome chapter it is a filler chapter but we get back to the story next chapter. So please, pretty please, review, rate, follow, and favorite.**

 **-Sarakotsei**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys here with Chapter 5! Can't wait to hear what you guys think. Really I haven't gotten any reviews and I am really worried that something is wrong. So anyway onto the story!**

Satsuki woke the next morning with a blanket around her shoulder, Mark walked up, "Someone slept well," he taunted.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Oh nothing you just fell asleep last night. Did you know that you look adorable when you sleep."

"You watched me while I slept!?"

"No! You fell asleep on me! On my lap!"

"You put a blanket on me?" Satsuki grabbed the blanket and pulled it closer.

Daniel crawled from the bedroom and stretched, "Wow, I slept well," he said. The television let up and an American man appeared, "Mark Smith," it blared Satsuki jumped up onto Mark growling. "Satsuki get off," he barked throwing the girl onto the couch, he sat next to her, "Sir, how may I help you?"

"Smith! Why hasn't Eyepatch been eliminated. I'm starting to think that Dragon isn't strong enough."

"I'll show you if I'm strong enough or not. Besides I'm investigating Aogiri."

"Ghouls don't need to investigate. Get it done!"

"You aren't my boss! No one tells me what to do! Especially not a fat fuck that sits inn an office all day and pretends like he's invincible! You're a fucking weak ass human that knows nothing of ghouls!" Satsuki turned off the television and stormed out of the apartment. She walked down the steps and stopped in the middle, she sat down and cried.

Mark walked out and saw her shoulders rise and fall, her head was bowed as well. He sat down next to the girl and she cried more, "Hey, they don't understand you," Mark said in a comforting tone

"You don't understand me either."

"No, at first I didn't, but then I was that ghouls are like us in so many ways. I don't know everything but I do understand that. You won't be accepted by others but I accept you for who you are."

"Really?" Satsuki looked up

"Yes, really." She hugged Mark and he hugged her back.

Steps could be heard and two suitcases walked up, "Oh what's this? A ghoul and a human hugging," one said. Satsuki let go and stood up tall.

"What do you want?"

"We are here because four of our comrades were severely injured by this 'Dragon' figure. And we have a high suspicion it is you. American." The cases opened and they're two quinque were revealed. One was a whip while the other was a large sword. She opened her wings and blocked them. "I see your friend here. Did we trick him to have a snack? Should I kill him?"

Satsuki grabbed the Dove by the neck and slammed him against the wall. She squeezed, "Just try it. I dare you, I'll squeeze your neck. SO HARD THAT YOUR EYES BURST FROM THEIR SOCKETS! I'LL WATCH ASS YOU SCREAM IN PAIN AND I'LL TEAR YOUR HEART OUT WHILE YOU STILL BREATHE I WILL EAT YOU!" The Dove began to panic. The other tried to stop her but Satsuki's tail plunged into her shoulder. "Dragon! Dragon," Mark yelled. She ignored him and squeezed harder, "I WON'T LET YOU BASTARDS TAKE SOMEONE I LOVE AWAY AGAIN! I'VE DONE THIS BEFORE, DEALT WITH THIS BEFORE! I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TEST ME!" She dropped the men and roared, "OUT!"

They ran away. Panic evident in their running. Mark grabbed Satsuki's shoulder, she turned and gave him an evil glare but calmed down, "Satsuki is that true? What you said," he asked.

"Oh you heard that?"

"You were screaming it out after all. Not like anyone can't hear you." She blushed, "I don't want to talk about it." Her kagunes disappeared and she walked up the steps. Someone below grabbed her foot through the stairs, Satsuki fell and her leg broke, "Damn it! That hurts like a bitch! Mark do something," she screamed. Daniel ran outside to see Satsuki pulling herself out of the stairs. A Dove different than before had pulled her through. An instinct took over and Daniel jumped down and pushed the Dove, "Get out of here! Leave! She told you all to leave did she not!?"

"Another ghoul? Is he your child?" Daniel's kagune erupted and he looked up at the man. He stopped in shock. One eye was a ghoul and the other was human. His kagune consisted of two spiked tails. Crystallized kagune shot down at the Dove's feet and he ran away.

Satsuki cringed as she fixed her leg. The sound of bone replacing itself sent chills up Mark's spine. After the leg healed the female ghoul rose and left to her room. She sat on the bed and thought about her past and the boy she tried so hard to protect. And when it happened as she lost him to those Doves.

Night fell and Satsuki went out. She sniffed around for Eyepatch. He ate furiously finishing up, "Nice catches," she said. Kaneki turned his jukaku was released and she saw his tails replace with a centipede. "What do you want Dragon," he answered

"I see your wounds healed. How's your face."

"None of your fucking business bitch!"

"Oh, feisty tonight. Come on now give me a good fight." His tails shot at her and the wings she owned closed and protected her she opened them and his tails hit the walls, her tail grabbed Kaneki and pulled him close, "Too bad you failed at entertaining me." She bit his neck and swallowed. She tossed the white haired boy to the side. Satsuki left, jumping out of the window her kagune caught the wind and she soared to a building site. She landed on top and sat on the metal bar. "Such a chaotic night. I like it like this, I can't think and that's good," she said out loud. With her mask on she relaxed.

Suddenly, she was grabbed by the foot and pulled down. Satsuki hit the ground and stood, four ghouls surrounded her each with chains in their hands, "Do you think Master will be happy with her," one asked

"Of course, Master is always trying to find new ghouls and she's running low on females. People like the female fights," another one said. Satsuki noticed the cuff at her left wrist and three more covered her limbs, _"I'm not going down without a fight! Not today,"_ she thought. Her kagunes erupted and she roared at the top of her lungs. She didn't have her earpiece she left it at home and now she regretted it. She turned to jukaku and growled. Her voice doubled, "Fuck you all! Get the fuck off of me," she screamed. They pulled and she hit the ground, Satsuki knocked out afterwards.

 **Yay! So unexpected turn of events! Why did Satsuki not kill Kaneki when she had the chance? Why did she get captured by other ghouls? Is she going to die? Well you have to keep reading in order to find out. Please R &R&F&F**

 **-Sarakotsei**


	7. Chapter 6

**Here with Chapter 6 so there was unexpected plot change so anyway, I'm kind of sad in the lack of feedback. I really need to know if it's good or bad. Please Review peeps I need to know. Anyway onto the story!**

Satsuki woke with her mask still on, the air was cold and smelled of sewage. Chains held her arms up as she heard a voice, "What is the weakling!? She won't last more than a match!"

" _Where? Where am I? Why am I here? Where's Mark,"_ she thought

"Well this is what you brought so I'll have to deal with it. Her and that other skinny boy honestly! Tell her what our policies are when she wakes up."

"Who are you?"

"Oh you're awake! I'm your master know so deal with it. You listen to me if you want to leave alive you will have to fight to gain freedom. Of course if you die, you're dead."

She was unchained and Satsuki sat down. "You are interesting, entertain me tonight. You're next by the way." The man left, Mark was all Satsuki could think about. A sudden realization popped up _, "I've fallen in love with Mark. I can't stop thinking about him!"_

Satsuki felt tears welling in her eyes and forced them back. She checked for any injuries on her body and fixed her hair and mask. Guards came up and roughly kicked her to a cage.

After a few minutes it was lifted. The cage creaked and groaned as it rose higher. It stopped abruptly, bright light flooded through the sockets of her mask and illiterate yelling filled her ears. More guards behind her turned on cattle prods and the ghoul left the cage. Walking into the large arena, Satsuki finally understood what this was; ghoul fights, humans and ghouls alike who wanted to make thousands of dollars in a single night, they would capture ghouls and force them to fight each other to the death, usually one would be hyped up on drugs to make them fight.

" _If I have to kill my way to freedom, fine. Every last ghoul I fight will fall dead at my feet,"_ she thought. An announcer blared, "In the guest corner we have a new entry! Fresh from the streets! She is known as the Dragon!"

The crowd yelled at her but she didn't care, she held her high status and rage blotted her hearing.

"In the home corner we have our champion! Undefeated, on the streets he killed more than one hundred Doves…we have the Impaler!"

A very strong ghoul walked out of the other side. He had no scars and his kagune surrounded his arm. Two red lights blinked and finally a green light flashed over the arena, "BEGIN!"

Impaler launched at her and Satsuki rushed past him. Satsuki played a game of fox and hound. He yelled at Satsuki, "Fight me already!"

"Hey! I know that ghoul," a man called out in the crowd. "Sir, please do come up and tell us about our competitor." The man rushed up to the announcer's stand and spoke, "Dragon is originally from America. Both a cannibal and a stone cold hunter. She plays with her prey until she grows bored and she kills them. Her kagune is said to be unlike any other. In her record she has killed over two hundred American Doves and twice that of humans, a binge eater as well. She is very lethal."

The crowd stood on their toes and waited, "Come on little one fight me already!"

"Okay! I've missed my old self! Thank you!" And like a child she laughed as her wings cut off his arms, her tail dug into his heart and flipping around to his shoulders she ripped his head off.

The crowd went silent and then it roared. Dragon bowed and went back to the cage, Impaler's arm placed in her mouth. Satsuki sat in the cage and she receded back into the shadows. Back in her cell she realized that there were other ghouls in cages around her. Next to her a little girl sat, "Would you like a piece," Satsuki asked. The girl looked up and gasped, "Oh sorry, my mask." She removed it, "Here take it." Satsuki handed the arm to the girl, "What about you? You haven't eaten," she said.

"I'll be fine. I've gone months without eating." Satsuki put her mask back on. The man from before walked to Satsuki's cage. She saw him, finally, a man with a nice black suit, black hair, and dark eyes.

"What a good show, I gained a lot of money off of you Dragon."

"Why do you do this to us? Starve them for months," she barked

"What happened to that arm of yours that you brought from the arena?" There was a crunch and he looked over to the young girl. Pointing, the guards rushed into the cage and grabbed the girl.

"No! You bastard! Leave her alone!" Satsuki rattled the cage as she looked at him with furious eyes, "I'm sorry but she ate your catch. That is against the rules!" The animal within Satsuki broke free and she turned into an enraged monster. Her wings slimmed through the bars and shoved the guards away. The cage creaked as Satsuki charged at it and reached for her so called "Master"

"I like that side of you a lot, keep fighting and you might go free." He looked at the guards and they stood back up, they grabbed the young girl and began to pull her arms. Her screams filled the underground area, "Oh shut the fuck up," one of the guards said. With his kagune he cut her head off and it rolled on the floor. Satsuki watched the color in the girl's eyes disappear and she turned away. Satsuki began to cry.

Mark searched for Satsuki, Daniel came with him and he tried to find her, "We have to find her. No matter even if it takes months," Mark said, "Mark, why do you care so much? She's a creature that could eat you while you slept," Daniel asked

"Daniel, Satsuki is important to me. I've fallen for her and I think she's fallen for me."

"Oh so you love her."

"Yes and I don't want you to tell her. I'm not afraid of her, she's proven that she can love too and she wouldn't hurt me."

"Whatever you say Lover Boy!"

Months had past, Mark still searched for Dragon. While she fought her way through, three months since she had fought or had anything to eat. She was thin and starving, separated as her "Master's" champion, she never lost. Fighting only every four to five months even then she only fought once.

One day Daniel walked into the stadium and Dragon was announced. On her hands and feet, she looked like an animal. The fight was short because once the green light flared she pounced and ripped the neck off of her opponent. He cringed and attacked her. She ran completely around the other ghoul and killed him. Daniel sat in horror _, "They don't know her real name. Where's her mask,"_ he thought. He then realized that she had become a jukaku, "DRAGON," he screamed.

A light lit up and Dragon turned. Daniel looked over the railing at the animal below him _, "D-Daniel? You're here! Why are you here,"_ she thought several people grabbed him and Satsuki lost control again. Finishing her meal, the beast walked back to her cage and sat down.

Mark had become worried. Daniel had gone out a week ago because he had a lead on Satsuki but didn't come back. Two ghouls completely gone. All Mark could do was wait for them both. While waiting he sat in the apartment and got on the xbox, he found himself watching Attack on Titan and the episode where Satsuki had the most confusion. He grabbed the blanket and watched. Once the episode had finished Mark found himself crying because he missed the ghoul he had fallen in love with.


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sarakotsei here with Chapter what 7? I lose track sometimes but yeah it's 7. So I'm a little bummed because I thought maybe my story would get some reviews and I haven't gotten one but enough with the griping I'm going to move on with the story!**

After three months of being captured, Daniel was starving. He was dragged out and put into a cage it creaked _, "Ghoul fights, how disrespectful making us fight. For now I guess this is my life, for Satsuki,"_ he thought. Something pulsed and he realized, _"Satsuki's blood, I took from her. I'll use it if I can. I don't know if it's possible but I can try."_

The crowd roared as he was introduced, "Let's welcome Red Tail! A young ghoul brought to us a few months ago," the announcer blared, "Welcome! Welcome Black Wing!" Another ghoul emerged he was the same age and height as Daniel. Black hair and his kagune unraveled already. Daniel smiled and his kagune erupted. The crowd gasped as they realized Daniel was a one eyed ghoul. Jumping up, his tails pinned him up. Being American the cliché was that he enjoyed violence but it was true he did.

Black Wing jumped up and came at Daniel. Crystallized kagune shot at him. Landing again Daniel smiled. Black Wing charged at him and threw Daniel upwards, he came back down and struck his opponent with his tails. Daniel put his foot on the boy on the floor, "How should I kill him," Daniel asked, "P-please have mercy," Black Wing pleaded. "Sorry all out of that."

"Rip his kagune! Rip it off! Do it," one man screamed, "Sorry punk." Daniel grabbed his wings and began to rip them off, Black Wing screamed and wailed in pain, "Slit his throat," a woman yelled. Daniel pulled harder and the sound of his wings being ripped from his skin pierced Daniel's ears and he craved to hear more screaming. The microphone shifted and a man spoke his voice deep and smooth, "Red Tail, rip off every last one of his limbs and leave his head, so that we could hear his screams. Take one of your tails and rip it into his heart with the other slit his throat."

Daniel smiled and looked down and the crying mass below him as his foot gave the last push and the boy's wings came off. "I might just do what the Master has asked me to."

"Oh Kami! Please Don't! PLEASE!"

"Shut up already." Daniel cut the boy's eyes. Grabbing his arms, Red Tail pulled backwards. There was a ripping sound and a pop. Screaming filled Daniel's ears and he stabbed his tails through the boy's legs and ripped them off as well. "Your screams are quite enjoyable. You can stop screaming in pain once I've killed you." One tail pierced through Black Wing's chest and he screamed. Lifting the squirming boy up, he used his other tail and slit his opponent's throat. Blood spilt, and the sand in front of him stained red _, "For Satsuki,"_ Daniel thought. With that he left the arena.

Into the darkness he went and was placed in a different section. It was lit and a little cleaner, two other ghouls were there in cages. Daniel was put in the middle, "If you ate…good, we don't fight for months," the boy to his right said. He had white hair and sad eyes, "Don't eat. Don't fight. We're called the strongest. Our "Master's" champions that's how he gets people to come back to see if we might fight."

"That's terrible. When was the last time you fought," Daniel asked

"About six to seven months ago."

"And you?" Daniel asked to the ghoul on his left.

"Don't try. She doesn't talk, she lost her mind. Now she's an animal. About three months ago she fought but she didn't eat from it, so I don't know."

"She?"

"Yeah, she actually fought me once out of captivity. Even then she was a monster."

"What's your name?"

"They call me Eyepatch." That name clicked _, "Satsuki was hunting him,"_ Daniel thought

"And you? What do they call you?"

"Red Tail. Um did you ever fight a blonde girl with green eyes, she had several kagune."

"Yeah, why?"

"I'm looking for her."

"That girl is dead, she was killed a year ago when she lost the will to fight," the ghoul on his left said

" _Oh man, how will I tell Mark? He's going to be heartbroken,"_ Daniel thought.

"So kid, you've gotta be strong to be in here," the girl said

"That sounded a lot like Dragon, are you here?" The girl walked out of the shadow. Her hair was red, crazed eyes, and a grim face.

"Do I look like any 'Dragon' to you?"

"I-I'm sorry."

"Hey Serpent, take it easy on him," Eyepatch said

"Be quiet Eyepatch! Don't get involved. Or else," she answered with an insane smile, "I'll go over there and kill you!"

"Please, you couldn't beat me out of captivity what makes you think you will here?"

"In the ring Eyepatch, in the ring." The girl, Serpent, turned around into the shadow of her cage and went to sleep, "Aw, my little Serpent, asleep," their Master cooed, "Wake her up." Guards came over with cattle prods and electrified her. Like a feral beast she shot up and struck the guards. Grabbing one by the arm, she pulled and his head was crushed by the bars. Blood splattered her face and she turned. That was when Daniel saw the yellow streaks of hair she had. She looked like an animal. "Good kill, but save it for when you fight okay," their Master said with a smile, "As for you Red Tail, I like how you. You made me a lot of extra money. Keep it up." The man laughed and walked away. Serpent ripped the arm off of the dead guard and passed it through the bars. Daniel grabbed it and gave it to Eyepatch. Then a leg was passed through and Daniel took it. Serpent laid back down, "Are you not going to eat," Daniel asked. "His blood is foul, I have a certain taste," she answered

"What about Impaler huh? You took his arm," Eyepatch said

"I didn't eat the arm," she growled

"Who did then?"

"A little girl, I gave it to her."

"Oh, well where is she?"

"Dead."

"Why didn't you stop him," Daniel asked

"I tried to. But I was different back then. They killed her right in front of me. They ripped her arms of then snapped her neck."

"That's terrible."

"hey, it's how the system works. Learn to love it."

Months passed more and more and Mark got a call, "Smith! You and Dragon did a good job eliminating Eyepatch. You have one last mission and you can come home."

"What is it sir?"

"Is Dragon there?"

"No sir, she's out."

"Good. Your next mission is to eliminate Dragon."

Shock and pain struck Mark, "I-I'm sorry sir. But I've been thinking about it and this work isn't cut out for me."

"What are you saying Investigator?"

"I'm leaving the agency. I quit. Satsuki has a harder life than you believe and I've learned that! And to have me kill her is insane! She's alive too, she wants to live like we do but she can't! You wouldn't understand! You're afraid of her that's all. Well, I'm not so I'm done with this shit. Piss off, leave us alone."

The TV turned to a black screen, "Where are you Satsuki? Where have you gone?"

Mark walked into Satsuki's room where Daniel slept and sat down at the desk. He read through Daniel's note and two words were highlighted, "GHOUL FIGHTS" "Daniel you are a dumb fuck for not telling me." He kept reading it read:

Ghoul Fights are popular and one especially called Blood X, it's extremely popular due to a 'new' addition I think its Satsuki. I'll go and investigate but those who have gone say that the champions rarely fight.

-Daniel

P.S. Mark if you read this go on holidays. People say everyone fights on holidays.

"The closest holiday is New Years and that's in two months."

He groaned, "I should go to Anteiku they'll help." Mark grabbed his things and went to the café.

"Hey, where's your friend," Touka asked

"She's been gone for three years, missing," Mark answered

"Don't you think she left because of you?"

"No, I think I know where she is."

"Well where is she?"

"Blood X." The staff stopped. Touka looked worried, "Come with me upstairs." She grabbed his arm and dragged him through a door. "Sit in the break room. We'll talk later." She went back downstairs.

The café closed and the staff sat in the room with Mark, "You're all ghouls. Strange," he said

"How can you tell," Touka asked

"Well Satsuki showed me how to tell. The way you stand or sit."

"Well done. Your friend, Satsuki came to my office looking for someone we know."

"Yes I know, we were sent here to arrest him. Two months in, she disappeared. A friend of hers and I searched for her. Then he disappeared too, on the third year."

"So this year?"

"Yes in January."

"Nine months ago. God."

"I have reason to believe Blood X has Satsuki, her friend, and Kaneki."

"Onii-chan? They have Onii-chan," a young teen asked

"Yes, because after Satsuki disappeared reports of excessive killings stopped not long afterwards."

"How?"

"I'm guessing that they find a ghoul and kidnap it." Touka grew angrier and angrier by the second, "We storm the place. Take our friends back," she said

"Touka wait, I don't know for sure give me a little time to investigate."

You have two months, the second of January we go there even if you don't know for sure."

"Thank you." Mark stood and left.

" _Don't worry Satsuki. I'll find you."_

 **So a long but eventful chapter I enjoy writing long chapters they're entertaining. Not as much as fighting ghouls he he.**

 **(Satsuki glares at me) Oh no I wasn't looking for a fight really. (Kaneki glares at Satsuki) Hey let's stay calm now. (Starts fighting) I'm the writer dammit listen to me! (They turn on me I start running) Don't forget to review, rate, follow, and favorite! Bye!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Okay guys so today I'm writing Chapter 8 and I am very happy and excited. So let's get to it.**

New Year's Eve came and their Master walked in, "Happy New Year's my champions! Today everyone fights! So for some of you here this is you last day and night! We start with you Eyepatch, you are the first fight tonight against Icicle. Guards grabbed Kaneki and a young girl about eleven with strange light blue hair and pale skin.

Two champions fighting each other that was sick. Kaneki and Icicle left and Daniel was stuck with Serpent alone.

"Red Tail, what's you real name?"

"Oh my name? Daniel."

"Daniel." The look in her eyes changed, "That's a good name. You know we'll have to fight here and your blood is weak. You should take from me." She stuck her arm out and Daniel was hesitant. Softly he bit into her arm, _"Daniel, I'm sorry. This is all I can do for you. You'll know who I am in the arena,"_ Serpent thought.

Mark found Blood X and sat down. The first fight was Kaneki and a little girl named Icicle. They fought harshly then Kaneki won. Mark was shocked at all the different ghouls there and the massive amount of them. The final fight came and the crowd knew, "Our undefeated champion! The most powerful ghoul known! Serpent," the announcer blared _"Satsuki couldn't have been beaten could she? No, maybe the competitor is her,"_ Mark thought "And our most recent ghoul champion Red Tail!"

" _That's Daniel!"_

He walked out and liked at Serpent, _"Mark is here. I can smell him,"_ Satsuki thought. Two red lights blinked and the green flashed. Daniel shot up and suspended himself with his tails. Serpent jumped up and drop kicked him. He fell on his back and Serpent pounced. Daniel felt a sudden shatter and he snarled. Serpent roared and her kagunes appeared. Wings opened from her back, huge, a blood red. Two tails swung back and forth, horns now crowned her head, a mask covered her face, and claws lined her fingers and toes.

"D-Dragon," Daniel asked.

"The Serpent is another form of a dragon. Dragons are refined, serpents aren't."

" _S-Satsuki! Your kagune, they changed, completely,"_ Mark thought.

Daniel shot up and tried to get away. One of her tails grabbed him and flung him across the arena. She walked over on all fours and Daniel shot kagune at her. The wings closed and protected their controller. She charged past him and her tail grabbed him. It began to burn and Daniel screamed, "What happened I gave my blood to you. Why haven't you used my power? You have that ability seeing as how you are a half-ghoul," she said

"Serpent, what about him? What will you tell him?"

"He already knows. I'm sorry Red Tail. This is how it goes."

The crowd chanted, "Blood! Blood! Blood!" Over and over, "Forgive me." She ripped his arm off and Daniel wailed. Throwing him she jumped up to the top of the arena and climbed on the chains. She hung upside down and cackled. Daniel got up and looked for her while his wound healed. He looked up and shot kagune at her it pierced her skin and she smiled, "Red Tail! Red Tail, that is very rude." She jumped down and her wings hit him. He stopped himself. There was a burning from his back and something erupted, wings.

" _Huh? Why do I have wings,"_ he thought, "Good job, you have absorbed my power. Now use it! ENTERTAIN ME!"

Daniel snapped and he jumped up. Wings and tails clashed at each other. Mark kept watching in angry silence. _"This is absolutely terrible. Making ghouls fight is sickening,"_ he thought, _"I'll get you out guys."_ Satsuki and Daniel stopped, "I will not fight you Serpent, and I won't!"

Satsuki stopped moving and her wings closed. Five minutes passed and guards ran out, they pinned Satsuki down and injected a syrum. She was different twice as animalistic, she snarled and growled.

Daniel saw his life. His parents, the day of the car accident, and one especially. Tears welled in his eyes. Her tails shot through his body and she went back to normal. "D-Daniel, I-I'm sorry please forgive me," she said.

"D-Dragon. You are forgiven. Remember when we first me? I was ten back then so young and naïve. I-I remember seeing you and I panicked. I felt threatened. Then you spoke to me, your voice was so brutal but you offered help. Then you showed me, t-the way. I-I saw y-you a-as m-my s-sister. N-now…I'm…thirteen…and stronger. Goodbye Dragon…Thank you…for," he slipped away. "No Daniel, don't close your eyes! Take from me! Daniel don't leave that's an order! Remember your parents! You have to go see them!" Tears began to well, "DANIEL! GET UP! GET UP! OPEN YOUR EYES! I HAVE TO GET YOU HOME!"

Guards closed in to lock the ghoul up again. As they got closer, wind blew them back, "You have my blood coursing through your veins! Heal! Please heal" She looked at the wounds, they wouldn't close. The guards kept being blown back _, "Damn you Grandmother! Damn you for taking another person away from me! Damn it! Why does this always happen to me,"_ she thought.

Mark vomited in the bathroom of his home _, "What did they do to Satsuki? She's an animal! And now Daniel is dead! Now I know they're all there,"_ he thought _, "Anteiku won't fail."_

Satsuki cried in her cage grasping the only thing Daniel had to give. His cute little shirt. She held it in her arms and she curled into a ball. She couldn't believe it, she killed Daniel with her own hands and she couldn't bear to face Mark anymore he watched her kill him. Her cage that night was filled with tears.

 **Okay guys so another chapter! And I like the number of people reading this story but please please I need feedback. Review, Rate, Follow, and Favorite**

 **-Sarakotsei**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hi guys here with a new chapter number 9 I think. Man this story is just flying by I'm a little worried because I am missing some content in the end I will be taking advice and ideas after I run out of content. So let's get to the story**

She landed inside of the dark apartment. Her red eyes pierced the darkness. Walking into a dark bedroom, she flipped the lights on.

There was a gun click and the cold metal touched her neck, "Who are you? What are you doing in my home," the holder asked, "Never leave an American man to give a warm welcome," she answered, "Well fine since you have a gun at my neck."

"Who are you first?" She turned around and looked at the man, blonde hair with red streaks in it, her eyes seemed to permanently be stuck as ghoul eyes, "I am Satsuki Hiroshi."

The gun fell, "S-Satsuki? Is it you? Is it really you?"

"Yes Mark it's me." The man grabbed the ghoul and hugged her. She hugged him back and cried. He was now much taller than her, "Seven years. Seven years, I fought to stay alive I've committed so many sins," she said, "Ghoul don't believe in heaven or hell," Mark answered, "You did your research that's funny."

"What happened how did you get out?"

"Suitcases. Three years ago when Anteiku launched their attack on Blood X. They failed and left. I stayed there fighting. I had lost my mind and I couldn't gain sanity again."

"How'd you get out of there?"

"Well, tonight several hundred of Doves stormed into the place of my imprisonment, one by one the caught us and pulled us into the arena, they held us there as we watched them kill our "Master" and the bastards that worked for him. They grabbed the youngest and I lost it because of the sin I committed. I killed every last one of them, some of those poor ghouls died in the fight for freedom but two definitely made it out, Dragon and Eyepatch."

"Eyepatch is alive"

"Yes, but after this he's going back to Anteiku."

"Really? How strange."

"Mark what's strange is the fact that you didn't know about this plan!"

"Oh yeah, I uh…I quit the agency."

"Wha-? Why?"

"They wanted me to kill you Satsuki! I can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"Because, I well…I fell in love with you." The blonde haired ghoul stopped. She blushed, and she looked so confused. Mark sat the girl back down, "I fell in love, and no matter what has happened I will always love you."

"You waited for seven years."

"Yes. I waited for seven years, for you."

"But you haven't seen what I've done? Didn't you see me kill him?"

"No. I saw Serpent kill him, and I saw Satsuki try to save him."

"But-"

"No, Satsuki. You can't blame yourself for what happened there." Satsuki stood and hugged Mark, "All I could think about was getting back to you. All I thought of was if you were okay."

"What are you saying Satsuki?"

"I guess what I'm saying is…I fell in love with you Mark." She began to cry, "I've always wanted to be accepted and you did that Mark. Thank you."

"Satsuki I know this is sudden but-" Mark kneeled and looked up at her, "Satsuki Hiroshi, will you marry me?"

"A-are you sure Mark, you want to marry a ghoul?"

"Absolutely!"

"Then yes of course yes! Absolutely!" Mark rose and hugged Satsuki. She began to cry into his shoulder, "Don't worry Satsuki I will never leave you again," he said

"I will fight for you Mark. Don't think that you will fight alone, I'll stand with you forever." The promises they made would last forever.

Their marriage was celebrated. The couple returned to America, they were to be married there. Mark's family was happy to have him back and now he was to be married.

"Mark honey, we can't be happier," his mother said. Satsuki sat on the couch her back against the cushion and crossed her legs. The house was large, especially the living room, right behind Satsuki a fire burned as it was winter and the couches were leather. The house was a mansion basically, which meant to her that these people had a lot of money. _"They aren't his mom and dad, they're dead. So who are these people,"_ Satsuki thought "So this is your fiancée? She's beautiful."

"Oh please Mrs. Smith. Thank you though," Satsuki answered. She asked the couple questions and either Mark or Satsuki would answer. Mark was very tense the entire time and when he heard a car pull up he was holding his knuckles so tightly they turned white. A man then walked through the door, he was wearing a black suit, he carried a suitcase, and his hair was gray which meant he was old. He stopped in the door way and froze when his eyes met Satsuki, "Oh hi honey. This is Mark's fiancée," Mrs. Smith said. Mark's father dropped everything and pulled out a pistol. He shot twice in Satsuki's direction and she jumped away. Standing in the foyer, she smiled, "Damn ghoul," he said. Satsuki released her jukaku kagune and snapped, "Damn agent! I was cleared! I've yet to kill anyone! EXCEPT YOU!" She charged and he shot again the bullets bounced off of her wings. She kept coming until she was swept to the side, Mark had tackled her and was holding her down, "KILL HIM! I'LLL KILL HIM! HOW DARE YOU!" She scratched Mark's face and he winced. The scent of his blood brought her back, "Mark! Are you marrying a ghoul," his father asked, "Yes, I am! You don't know her, if you aren't hostile she's nice. You have to understand her case," he answered

"Mark why? Why a ghoul," his mother asked

"Remember back in the cabin when my real parents died? The one that burned down?"

"Yes, why?"

"A ghoul attacked it and another ghoul killed it saving my life. It was her! She saved me."

"Mark, didn't your family die," Satsuki asked

"This is my Aunt and Uncle. My Uncle is in the agency."

"What is your name ghoul," he asked

"Dragon." His uncle stopped, his eyes grew wide, "No y-you can't be. She was proclaimed dead."

"I can assure you I am very much alive."

"But how?"

"I don't want to remember."

 **Well there we go. It's been a while I know school is so time consuming anyway thank you so much please R &R&F thank you! Every single one means a lot to me!**

 **-Sarakotsei**


End file.
